Story Of Us
by Random915
Summary: Stella and Brandon ONESHOT.


**This my last oneshot maybe guys!**

**Hope you like it! :)**

_**Stella's POV**_

I searched the lunch room I used to know my place was a spot next to him since between the 12 of us there was 6 couples now 5. I sigh we all sat in couples and the only seat left was next to him.

I decide to eat outside in the field under my favourite tree. I grab my bag and go outside. Sitting down I bought out my pad and my best at pencils and started sketching some mind drifted of to the song I was gonna sing tonight.

_**Later that**_** night...**

I felt so scared. Yes I Stella Solaria am feeling scared.I don't usually have stage fright actually I'm best when I'm in the I could feel everyone's eyes on my I could see him standing in the middle of the crowd.I can't believe we broke up because of a simple complication.

I grabbed my mic closer and cleared my throat then started singing.

**"The Story Of Us"**

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<p>

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>So many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<p>

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
>And we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

The crowd cheered so loudly for moi that my ear drums were about to burst out. I definitely knew where the most sound was coming from.

I jumped of the stage only to come face to face with him.

"Hey Stella." Brandon said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hi." I said looking anywhere expect his deep chocolate brown eyes which I knew I was gonna get lost in.

"Ermm well I have to get up on stage I'm gonna sing a song." he said clearing his throat then getting up on stage which I didn't notice.

"You are?" I said looking up but he was gone by then.

I sigh. I haven't been the same since our break up. I think he knew the song was about him.

I hear a beautiful voice I was so use to.

**"Just The Way You Are"**

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Oh, her eyes, her eyes<br>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair<br>Falls perfectly without her trying  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday

_Our eyes locked_

Yeah

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
>I say,<p>

_He smiles I smile back._

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face (face, face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile (smile, smile...)<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are).  
>Yeah<p>

_He beckons me to come on stage with him and I do so._

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Her lips, her lips<br>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh<br>She hates but I think it's so sexy  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday,

_He pulls me safe into his arms but not before twirling me around_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say,<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face (face, face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile (smile, smile...)<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)

_I pinch myself realising it was not a dream._

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

_Our eyes lock the whole time_

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause, girl, you're amazing<br>Just the way you are

Yeah

_Then he kisses me and I gladly kiss him back._

"Hey Stell we didn't catch you at lunch where were you we couldn't find you and if I must add you were both awesome." Musa asked once we were sat down.

"Oh just thinking no worries." I said smiling while winking at Brandon who winked back.

He's the best thing that ever happened to me as well as my friends I love them so much.

**Done.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Peace.:D**

**Random915**


End file.
